Exposed
by slashmel
Summary: OLD FIC. Cordelia's caught in the middle of something, on Dawn's 21st birthday.


**Summary:** Cordelia is caught in the middle of something, on Dawn's 21st birthday.  
**Disclaimers**: Characters are the property of Joss Whedon, David Greenwalt, 20th Century Fox, UPN, Mutant Enemy, Sandollar, Kuzui Productions and probably someone else, whose name I cannot recall.

* * *

**Exposed**

"Kiss me," she said, and I complied. "Love me," she begged, and I complied. Why wouldn't I?

I should have known the kind of problems it would cause, should have foreseen no one would like us together. But, she wasn't dorky anymore... _In fact she was just fine._ She was- _IS_ beautiful, young, charming, mystical... Just the kind of girl any Seer would want.

Of course, explaining it to Angel was quite a drag. He kept telling me it wasn't right, and that I should think about her future instead of my selfish desires. _If he only knew I hadn't been the one who started the whole deal. It was all her doing!_

Back when she came to LA planning to attend UCLA, he offered to pay me so I'd share my apartment with her. I was reluctant, but later changed my mind, thinking that maybe I wouldn't get to see her face all day long. Oh, but she wouldn't have any of that. Not at all. She made sure I looked at her, walking around in those shorts and those tops... At first I thought she was just a normal teenager, wanting the world to notice her recently acquired curves and breasts. _Been there, done that. _But I should have known better, really. Things were never casual when she paddled almost naked around my kitchen, or when she stepped out of the shower with her dark, wet hair surrounding her face. Because, eventually it didn't even matter whether I was gay or not, I just got all bothered and flustered if she was around. _God, during those days Angel was happy I was finally on time!_

Maybe I should have said something, asked for Angel's help, or send her to live with Fred. But I kept silence, because with her in my life, my feelings of loneliness had stopped. _Of course there's Dennis, but he's a ghost and he can't talk._ And at least when she asks for the peanut butter, it's coming from someone alive. _Pathetic right?_ And well, having my guest room already occupied forced Faith to stay at the Hyperion. Otherwise, Angel would have sent her to me. It's funny how he thinks my apartment is a hotel for every female he knows. But it could have been worse, he could have asked me to live with Darla!

However, I couldn't keep psycho slayer away from me for long, especially since she and my roomie are the best of friends. _Note to self: Never walk on Faith tickling someone else, it can lead to overheating._

You know, I actually blame Faith for this. If not for her, I would have never seen _HER_ squirming and twisting under another female. And, if not for Faith and her childish ways, I would have never noticed that beautiful, toned body of _hers_. No, not Faith's, hell will freeze over before I start ogling white trash! But then Buffy Summers happened, too... Yes, the blonde slayer. She caught us in bed, making out... Don't look at me like that! How were we supposed to know she'd be there, huh? We were always the paranoid pair, locking doors, checking that no one was looking our way. I kept calling her Brat, Beast and some other nasty things so nobody would think I liked her that way. I even threatened poor Dennis with an exorcism if he hinted about us. I apologized later, but he said it hurt. Is it possible to hurt a ghost?

Whatever, off-track. The thing is, we were celebrating her 21st birthday... Now that I think about it, that's why Buffy appeared! Of all the days she could come and check on her, she had to choose today! Oh come on, she had never stopped by before! Not since she dropped her at the Hyperion with us.

Alright, back to the story... I had asked Wesley to give me the day off, arguing I had the flu and amazingly he believed me! _I can't understand why people say I can't act._ He let me go early and I went to my apartment, to prepare the whole deal. _She_ arrived with by seven, with a gigantic Pink Panther among Faith's arms. It cracked me up! Because, really, the sight of Faith close to a monstrous pink something is hilarious... And then Faith left, slaying you know, and we were finally alone.

I served her dinner, we chatted about college and things like that, and when she suggested watching TV, I agreed. Things progressed from there, I don't really know how, but before we knew it we were in my bedroom. No, we had never... Serious! Whatever. You want to know or not? Good.

We got carried away and just when clothes started to disappear, Buffy Summers showed up, finding my face right between her sister's breasts. _Shit! Did I say that out loud? Oh no, I did!_ Saying Buffy wanted to rip my head off is an understatement. At least she seemed ashamed of kicking my apartment's door down. You know, if not for the fact that Dawn is her sister I'd say she was jealous. _Eww! Sick much? Then again, back in Sunnydale High being gay was considered sick by me. No! Won't go there! Oh God, I'm turning into Faith!_ Oh, but she couldn't be alone, she had to bring those loser friends of hers - Xander and Willow. Imagine it, Willow, yes the redhead, was trying unsuccessfully not to blush, and Xander had this glassy look... He kept stealing glances at Dawn. Yes, Xander's the dork!

Can I continue? Ok! So, Willow had to do some of that witchy mojo of hers to prevent Buffy from killing me, then took her out of our bedroom. _Did I say our? Seems like I slipped..._ You know, while we got decent and so. Later, we all went to the Hyperion.

You're right, it was a damn tense moment. Angel was evidently mad at me. He asked me to go to Wesley's office. Wesley wanted to intervene but Angel cut him off. Gunn tried to contain his laughter but being the moron he is, he wasn't trying hard enough... So, I had to explain things over and over to my ex-boss, yes Wes is the boss now, officially. Meanwhile, everybody outside drilled Dawn for answers. And by the time I was allowed to come back into the hall, Dawn had red puffy eyes and looked pleadingly at me. It hurt deeply, and I felt like kicking some slayerish ass right then, supernatural powers or not. But I stopped myself because I didn't want to cause Dawn any more pain...

To make things worse, Willow and Xander, along with their respective honeys, sided with Dawn. There's something weird about it you know, where had Anya and Tara been when Buffy planned on crafting a hat with my skin? Never mind, I don't want to know... So, the "We-support-Dawn's-decision" thing sent Buffy into a spiral of hate completely, absolutely focused on me. And when Fred hugged Dawn fiercely as she congratulated us, Buffy was bordering on murderous, which prompted Faith into action. And since Buffy wouldn't listen when she told her to knock it off, a fight ensued, in which Buffy got as much as she gave. See those swollen lips both sport right now? They're so not for kissing each other fervently! And that seemingly perpetual frown on Buffy's face? I caused it this time...

Eventually Buffy and Faith got tired and decided to stop. The others suggested discussing this _thing_ between the younger Summers and I. But Buffy, of course, continued being her bitchy self... Fred then said she could have Dawn at her pace, so Buffy wouldn't be concerned anymore. I thought she'd bitch about it, too, but amazingly, it suited her just fine. But to my dismay, now my girlfriend... Yes, we're dating! Now, she's moving in with Fred.

Angel also offered to keep an eye on us, but I know he said it just to calm Buffy down. But that wasn't enough for Ms. Bitchy Summers. She wasn't pleased by any of this, and said she wanted to be sure about my intentions. Something about me not playing with Dawn's feelings or something... So, that's why we're at your bar now. Not my idea, though. It was Faith who suggested it.

Oh, everyone's done already? Weren't they supposed to last like an hour or so? No? Damn it! Ok, what you've got for me? Oh, come on Lorne! You can't make me sing that! 'Just A Girl'? It was awful enough last time, now I have to sing in front of them! Look, there's Faith. You know I'll never hear the end of it. And look, there's Buffy...! You're not helping at all! Yes, yes. I'm going already!

_So, what the hell? You're Cordelia Chase, you can sing a stupid song! Now look into her eyes, take a deep breath, hold the mic and..._

**END**


End file.
